The Star's Alignment
by Samantha0903
Summary: Hollypaw never really got to be a real apprentice. Everything changed when she discovered she has an odd power. . Rated T for violence in later chapters. I need reviews! Ask and I will add your character to the story!
1. Allegiances

**I Hollyflight do not in anyway own warriors. If I did I would be in the story and Lionblaze would be MINE!**

**Here are the allegiances.**

_Thunderclan_

Leader: Stormstar

deputy: Foxheart

med. cat.- Silentshadow- black tom w/ piercing yellow eyes

apprentice, Mallowpaw

warriors:

Rosestep- Tortoiseshell and white she cat

Silentwhisker-Black and grey tabby she-cat

Birchfrost- Cream colored tom

apprentice, Goldenpaw

SplashFur- Light grey tom

apprentice, Hollypaw

Bearleap- Brown and white tom

Poppyfern- White she-cat with black spots

apprentice, Larkpaw

Lionbreeze- Large golden tom

apprentice, Icepaw

Oceantide- Bluish gray she-cat

Kestrelspring- Light brown tom

Ashear- Gray she-cat

apprentices

Hollypaw- auburn and white she-cat w/ icy blue eyes

Larkpaw- Ginger tom w/ flame colored pelt

Icepaw- White tom w/ warm brown eyes

goldenpaw- golden tabby she-cat

queens:

Thrushwing- mother of thistlekit, marshkit, and willowkit. Unknown father.

elders:

Grizzlytooth- Grumpy brown tom

Fawnpelt- Pretty fawn she-cat. retired early because of a broken leg.

_SHADOWCLAN_

Leader: Snakestar

Deputy: Adderpine

med. cat: Pineclaw

_WINDCLAN_

Leader: Rabbitstar

Deputy: Windbramble

med. cat- deerpelt

_RIVERCLAN_

Leader: Splashstar

Deputy: Littleminnow

med. cat- Reedbracken


	2. Prologue

**Again I don't own warriors. Also this is just the prologue. I can't update any more because I have to go somewhere. I will later today. Enjoy! Oh, and please R&R! I need some tips and constructive criticism.**

As the clan was waking up on this cold leaf-bare morning, one cat was watching them from the nursery. Her eyes held wisdom beyond her years, and her posture was that of a proud senior warrior, not a clumsy little kit. She watched her clan mates run around the clearing like busy ants. She would rule this some day. If the prophecy came true, it would all be hers. Suddenly all the wisdom left her eyes, and her posture became that of a kit. She shook her head as if to get rid of a pesky tick, and tumbled back into the nursery. SHe needed to rest. Her apprentice ceremony was tomorrow and she wanted to look her best. She curled up beside her mother and drifted in to a light, uncomfortable sleep.


	3. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry it's short! I promise you longer chapters later! That can't happen though unless you R&R! Please read, I think it's okay. By the way this is a story about my warrior cat, Hollypaw. We may have a vote on her warrior name because I am sick of Hollyflight. xD**

"Hollykit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Hollypaw." her leader Stormstar yowled, "Splashfur, you are ready for an apprentice. Your mentor Oceantide passed on her wisdom to you, and I expect you to do the same."

Hollypaw was shaking with excitement as she touched noses with her mentor.

" Before we go out to see the territory, why don't you rest? You must be tired." Splashfur purred in an amused tone. Hollpaw nodded thanks to her and went to make a nest in the apprentice den. '_Hey it looks like Larkpaw already made my nest for me.'_ She saw the tom gesturing for her to come sit by him. They chatted a bit, but she wasn't really listening. Hollypaw kept getting lost in the acorn pools of his eyes. He must of noticed because he started to blush.

"Maybe we should get some rest?" Hollypaw suggested, stifling a yawn.

"Alright. Sweet dreams, Hollypaw." Larkpaw purred.

Hollypaw purred back and fell asleep listening to his breathing and thinking about his beautiful eyes.

"Hey you lazy piece of fox dung, wake up!" holly paw heard a grumpy voice mew.

"Just a few more minutes mommy." Hollypaw mewed, her voice full of exhaustion.

Then everything came rushing back to her. She sprang out of her nest, and realized the voice she had heard was Icepaw's.

"We're going hunting you lazy fur ball. Everyone's waiting for you." He hissed at her and then stalked out.

Her first hunting lesson. '_I can't wait!'_

Hollypaw tasted the air. '_Rabbit!'_ She instinctively dropped into the hunters crouch. It had been a whole moon since her apprentice ceremony. She hoped she would get to go to the gathering tonight. Then Hollypaw spotted the rabbit, and gave chase. Just as she was about to deliver the killing bite, the rabbit turned around and talked!

"Please no! I have a family. Don't take my life now" It squeaked.

She screamed and let go of it. It hopped away, relieved.

"Thank you, thank you!" It said as it went.

What had just happened? That couldn't of been real! Then a starry mist appeared in front of her.

"Hollypaw, you have a very dangerous road ahead of you. Use this power wisely." the cat rasped, "The holly can grow strong and thrive, but one fire can completely destroy it."

then the starry cat faded. Hollypaw was confused, but she did know her fate had completely turned around and twisted right in front of her eyes.


	4. Chapter 2

**Okay I updated despite the fact that I skipped my math homework! Whatever, not a big deal. Also this is about my cat grandmother, who in the warrior world I was named after. I changed it because this is based before the time of Tigerstar, like way before. I was going to put me in the clan so I could be Lionblaze's mate! xD So I hope it's good!**

Ever since the hunt in the forest, Hollypaw had been having nightmares. She kept dreaming of a Dark tabby with unusually long claws stalking towards her. He always had an evil grin on his face, and looked hungry for blood. One night, when she woke up screaming for the 10th time, Larkpaw started to get extremely concerned, and told her she must go see the medicine cat in the morning. After his lecture, Larkpaw got up and curled up next to her. The warmth from his body lulled her back to sleep. Just as she was drifting off a horribly evil voice whispered 'I will get you. You won't live to destroy me!'

Hollypaw woke the next day to the sound of Larkpaw's soft snores. She smiled at his sleeping face. '_He is so cute_.'

She walked in to the sun, and stretched, her pelt warming in the light. Then she saw Silentshadow, the medicine cat, sunning himself. she decided she would ask him about her dreams.

"Hello Hollypaw, how are you?" he rasped.

"Have you ever had dreams, Silentshadow?" she mewed, not bothering to return the nice greeting.

"Yes, of course! I am a medicine cat." he chuckled.

"But did you dream of evil cats?" She asked, her voice quivering.

He slowly turned his head towards her. The look in his eyes made her feel scared.

"What cat did you see?" he growled, almost sounding angry.

"I saw a big dark tabby with long claws." she mewled like a kit.

"The holly can grow and thrive, but one fire can completely destroy it." he growled, repeating the prophecy the starry cat told her yesterday.

Then he turned completely normal again, and walked back in to his den.

Hollypaw decided to take a walk to think about the medicine cat's words. Just as she was about to leave through the entrance, Bearleap the newest made warrior came up to her.

"can I talk to you?" he asked, seeming a bit nervous.

"sure. About what?" she mewed, confused.

"Just come on." he mewed, walking through the tunnel.

She followed him curiously, wondering why he wanted to talk. _'Maybe he heard Silentshadow!'_

"Hollypaw, I love you!" he suddenly shouted, " I always have, and I always will."

She said nothing, stunned in to silence. How could he love her? She was to young! This didn't make sense!

"Bearleap,I don't understand! How? What about Kestrelspring?" she mewed, very upset, "I thought you loved her!"

"She's just my friend! I love you for your courage and your beauty! No one loves you more than I do!" he yowled, close to tears.

She looked at him. He was so handsome, but she didn't know if she loved him back.

"Can I think about this?", she asked, "I'll give you my answer when I become a warrior."

"That's fine. That is only in 3 moons." he said, turning around and stalking back to camp.

She started running. Her head was screaming at her "_ You don't love him! Why give him hope!_" Then she ran into a fox. As it barked at her, Its bark gradually turned into something she could understand.

"Go away you stinking cat! This is my turf!" it barked.

She decided to just walk away. She couldn't deal with this right now. The fox finally lost interest and decided to just walk off. ' Why was she cursed with this power?' She could still see the evil cat smiling at her as she closed her eyes that night. She wished she could just end it!

**There will be a contest for the best warrior name for her. I need ideas. Please R&R! I need names.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Some minor adjustments to the cats.** **Don't worry, you will see more of the other clans in the next few chapters.**

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Stormfur

Deputy: Foxheart

Med. cat: Silentshadow

apprentice, Mallowtooth

WARRIORS

Rosestep- she-cat

Silentwhisker- she cat

Birchfrost - tom

apprentice, Goldenpaw

Splashfur- she-cat (changed it because I made a mistake, Sorry!)

apprentice, Hollypaw

Bearleap- Tom

Lionblaze- tom

apprentice, Icepaw

Oceantide- tom (changed for reasons that won't be revealed)

Poppyfrost- she cat

Ashear- she cat

APPRENTICES

Hollypaw-she-cat

Larkpaw-tom

Icepaw- tom

Thistlepaw- brown tabby tom

Marshpaw- white tom

Willowpaw- Ginger she-cat

QUEENS

Kestrelspring- mother of Gravelkit, Mintkit, and Mudkit. father is Oceantide.

ELDERS

Grizzlytooth- tom

Fawnpelt- she cat


	6. Chapter 4

**This chapter may be intense. I need your reviews, please. I need to know who you want hollypaw to end up with, her warrior name ideas, and what should happen with her power. I want your opinions. R&R!!!!**

As it got closer and closer to her warrior ceremony, Hollypaw noticed many of the toms were gawking at her when ever they thought she wasn't looking. About three more toms had taken her out for the same kind of "little" talk Bearleap gave her. The only toms acting normal were Silentshadow, Larkpaw, and Stormstar. They all wanted an answer by her ceremony which was in two sunrises. How could she just tell them all to go away?

Hollypaw woke up the next morning to Icepaw cursing about having a thorn stuck in his paw during the dawn patrol. He had A talk with Hollypaw yesterday too. He apparently loves her more than anyone else.

"Hollypaw, are you alright?" asked a voice, jerking her out of her thoughts.

She looked up to see larkpaw's concerned face.

"I'm fine... just a little nervous about becoming a warrior." she mewed, her voice wavering.

" well, just think, once we get in to the warriors den, it wont be so crowded." he said, sounding a bit angry, " ever since Thrushwing's kits moved in to the den, it has been crowded."

as if on cue, all three of her kits bounced in, chattering, happily about stupid young apprentice things. She wished she could have it that simple again. She walked out of the den with Larkpaw, and saw her mentor beckoning her over.

"I want to run over your fighting skills once more before you become a warrior." Splashfur mewed.

"Alright just let me eat first." Hollypaw yawned.

She saw Birchfrost beckoning her over. He was one of the few toms who hadn't claimed he loved her.

" wanna share a squirrel with me?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"sure, that would be great." she mewed, happy that he thought of her as only a friend.

"So your warriors ceremony is coming up soon isn't it?" he said.

"Yeah, in one day." She replied.

Just as they were finishing the squirrel, Poppyfern walked up and asked Birchfall if he would go hunting. He exused wimself, and walked off his tail entwined with hers.

'Thank god he doesn't love me to! I don't need any more of that!' she thought.

Just then she heard a voice that was not a cat's. It was gravely and to deep to be.

" First go for the weaker cats, then take out the stronger ones. Kill if you have to. Now go!" it growled at its companions.

'Badger!' her mind screamed.

"Everybody, get the kits in the nursery, defend it! There are badgers about to attack!" she shrieked.

Everyone just looked at her. She quickly explained her power as Silentshadow confirmed she was not lying that she had it. As if something snapped in their brains they scrambled to shove the kits in the nursery and the elders in with them.

"ATTACK!", she heard the badger shout, and at that moment they crashed through the entrance, snapping their jaws at any cat that was near.

Hollypaw jumped on the nearest one's back, and calwed with all her might from above, hitting its eyes. Then she heard a screech from a cat obviously in grave danger.

"Help my kit, my kit!" shouted Kestrelspring, the newest queen.

She flew off of the badger and on to the ground where she whipped her head around wildly, trying to find where it came from. Then she saw it. A huge badger was carrying Gravelkit in his jaws. She sprinted towards the badger, leaping at it like she was going to attack. That caused it to whip around and face her. At last minute she ducked under the badger snatching the kit from its jaws, escaping with only small injuries to her back legs. She dropped the kit off with its mother.

" Get him checked out by Silentshadow. I think he's okay, but you can never be to sure." she panted, not waiting for a reply.

She then saw Thistlepaw taking on a badger five times his size. She dove over to them in less than a second, and clawed at its eyes. Its shreek turned into something she could understand.

"Stupid, little apprentice! I will get you! Did you think this was just a regular badger attack?", it rasped, " I am Deathclaw, your great grandfather. I will get revenge on your mother for killing me! Say good bye!"

"No!" I heard Thistlepaw yowl, and it all went black.

**OOOOH! Cliff hanger. Remember click that little green button, and a cookie may appear on your lap!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hello! This an okay chapie, but I really need to add more of the other clans. So the next chapter will have more of the other clans. Remember this is my cat's grandmother. I will probably do one of my cat's mother, My cat, then her kits. Again I need reviews. You can even call this a horrible stroy just pleas review! R&R! Or else! I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer every once and a while so here it is!**

**Lionblaze: Hollyflight does not own warriors or me. Just her original names in this story!**

**Hollyflight: It's true! Why can't I own Lionblaze? I Luv him! He is the best! If I can't have him, Can I have Birchfall?**

**Lionblaze, Birchfall, and Erin hunters: No!**

**Edit: Am I spelling Lark right? Or is Larch?**

Hollypaw awoke in a strange place. It was all blue and stars were surrounding her everywhere. "Was she in Starclan?"

"Hello Hollypaw." said a cat she couldn't see, "Welcome to Starclan."

Then out stepped a stunningly beautiful she-cat who resembled Hollypaw, except she had an eerie sparkly fog floating around her.

" Who are you?" she asked, stunned by the cat's beauty.

"I am your mother, Moonwhisker." she mewed.

"Mom?",she mewed, memories of milky scents and gentle voices came flooding back to her, "What happened to you? I don't remember you dying, you just never were there."

" I was killed by my father, your grandfather, for having kits with a shadowclan cat." She mewed, barely audible, "Your father is here to."

Then a black cat, with a white spot on his forehead stepped out.

"Hello Hollypaw." he mewed, a lifetime of emotion clouding his voice, "You were not supposed to die. Your grandfather influenced your destiny."

"How? He is dead!" she cried, confused and tired.

"He is in the dark forrest. He has figured out how to influence living cats, even though he is dead." her father said.

"Now enough talk." her mother mewed, " We are going to give you another chance."

Then her mother touched her nose to Hollypaw's head. Hollypaw felt a rush of heat flow over her.

She woke with a start in the Thunderclan camp.

"Hollypaw!" Larkpaw yowled, "We thought your were dead!"

He ran over to her, nuzzling her all over her face. She purred.

"I'll tell you about it later." she mewed, trying to hide the fear from her voice.

"You should get some rest." he said, "We are getting our warrior ceremony tomorrow."

As they walked to their den, she saw that their leader Stormstar was lying there dead. She yowled in grief.

"No!" she shouted. 'This couldn't happen.

"Hollypaw, come on, you need to sleep." Larkpaw mewled.

She dragged her paws over to her nest, and immediately fell asleep.

"Life will go on." her mother's voice filled her dreams.

"Hollypaw, wake up!" she heard Icepaw hiss at her,"It's time for our warrior ceremony!"

She shot up out of bed. She realized that the newly named Foxstar would be naming her. She realized he would've named a new deputy.

"Who is the new deputy, Icepaw?" she asked,

"Birchfrost..." he replied, sounding uninterested.

She padded over to congratulate her friend. When she was done, her new leader yowled for them to gather for a clan meeting.

"Today I will be naming four new apprentices. Icepaw, will you please step forward." he yowled, "Do you promise to stay true to the warrior code, and protect it with your life?"

"I do" Icepaw mewed his voice quivering.

"Then from this day on, you will be called Icefield!" Foxstar yowled, Larkpaw please step forward. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even on your life?"

"I do." he mewled, sounding a bit like a kit.

"Then from this day on you will be known as Larksong!" her leader yowled, "Goldenpaw please step forward. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even on your life?"

"I do." Icepaw's sister said boldly.

"Then from this day on you will be know as Goldenecho!" shouted her leader. "Hollypaw step forward!"

Her heart pounded in her chest as she stepped forward. 'I can't believe this!'

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even on your life?" Foxstar yowled.

"I do." she said, feeling sick.

"Then from this day forward, you will be known as Hollyberry." her leader said, then in a quieter voice he said, "I am very proud of you."

She didn't even hear the clan shouting their names. She was to busy looking at Larksong. Maybe he liked her to. She didn't think she would mind that.

"Also the cats going to the gathering are Bearleap, Lionbreeze, Birchfrost, Rosestep, Splashfur, Larksong, and Hollyberry.

'Her first gathering as a warrior!' She couldn't wait!

**Click the little green button, or Hollyberry will refuse to be in this story! Who will I use? Please, she is going to quit!**

**Edit: Thank you to the people who corrected my mistakes. I have problems when it comes to mixing up names. I keep saying Birchfall or Lionblaze! Please keep correcting me. If you can, tell me exactly which chapter. Sorry!  
**


	8. Author's note!

**Author's note: I might not update for awhile. I have A LOT of homework! I have Accelerated math, and the teacher piles the homework on us. Don't worry the few people who read this! I will post again in a few days! Also if you want to have your character added in here, just tell me! You would probably come in as a kit.**


	9. Chapter 6

**New chapter! I did al my homework yesterday so updates today and tomorrow, IF you vote on my pole! :) I need to know your opinion on who you want Hollyberry to be mates with! For those of you who asked, I will add you as one of the newest kits that will be announced in the next chapter! Please enjoy, and correct my spelling error and name errors. EDIT: AAARG! Vote on my pole! I can't continue if you don't!  
**

Hollyberry was busy hunting when she heard someone crashing through the under growth.

"Hollyberry!", she heard Larksong's voice yowl, "Hollyberry, where are you?"

"Over here, you clumsy piece of fox dung!" she yowled back, annoyed because he scared away a squirrel she had been stalking.

"Windclan is attacking!"

As soon as she heard his desperate yowls she shot past him back to the camp. She was astounded by what she saw. Her clan mates were sprawled out everywhere, suffering from fatal wounds. She jumped on the nearest cat and clawed at his head from above. He shook her off easily.

" Weakling!" he spat, jumping on to her, preparing to give her the killing bite.

She rolled out of the way just in time. The windclan tom clumsily bite down on nothing. She swiftly crawled under him to tip him off balance. He tripped on him own paws, and she took the opportunity to bite right where it hurts the most. She bit on his leg, where the joint was. She heard his yowl as he ran out of the camp. She looked around for her next victim, when she saw Larksong losing a battle with to Windclan cats. She ran over to help, and swatted the small she-cat on the head. That distracted her long enough for Larksong to knock her of balance. Hollyberry pounced on the she-cat, raking her claws down her flank. The cat, who she now recognized as Runningrabbit yowled in sheer pain. Runningrabbit slipped out of Hollyberry's grip and ran out of the camp, yowling like a kit. She looked to find Larksong doing fine with the tom so she ran off to find another cat. To her surprise, an apprentice, about half her size jumped on her while she wasn't looking. He raked his claws down her sides, causing blood to ooze out of the newly inflicted wound. She rolled over crushing the cat beneath her. He limped off, his leg obviously broken.

"Windclan retreat!" she heard a desperate voice yowl.

Her clan broke in to a victory yowl as they gave the last few bites to the retreating looked around, and saw Ashear and Rosestep laying there dead. She had never been that close to them, but she still padded over to share tongues with them one last time.

"Hollyberry, do you want to go hunting with me?" she heard a very familiar voice mew.

She looked up from her mouse she was picking at, and saw Larksong shuffling his paws. He was acting strangely, but she accepted anyways. She quickly finished her mouse, and jumped up excited to get out of camp.

" We should try to get a lot of prey for the injured warriors." she mewed, feeling ambitious.

"Okay, that sounds good!" he mewed, sounding weirdly nervous.

"Are you okay?" she mewed.

He nodded, so she just shrugged and padded out of the camp.

"We should go to sunning rocks, the other day I saw a few mice." she mewed, trying to ignore the nervous vibes rolling off of spun around, glaring at him.

"What is wrong with you?" she hissed, "You are going to scare all the prey off with that smell rolling off of you!"

He recoiled, looking extremely pitiful. Hollyberry's eyes softened.

"Larksong, what's wrong?" she asked in a soothing tone, " Please tell me."

" Are you having kits?" he asked, completely serious.

She started to laugh extremely hard.

" Is that what this is about?" she laughed, " Of course not Larksong!"

He looked so relieved, It was scary.

" Would it be so bad if I was with kits?" she asked, still joking.

" If they were mine, no." he mewed, his voice quivering.

She froze. What did he say? she turned around to look at him. He as looking at his feet.

"I love you hollyberry. I always have." Larksong mewed.

She didn't know what to say. What if she loved him back?

"Larksong, I don't know what to say." she mewed, " Can I think about this?"

"Of course!" he mewed, "I would wait forever for you."

Then just as if nothing had happened he padded off to go hunt.

**VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE ON MY POLE! I want to know your opinion! Do you want her to mate with Larksong, Lionbreeze, Bearleap, or um... I forgot who else was on the pole! I refuse to post another chapter until you tell me who you, the readers want!**


	10. Chapter 7

**I am SO sorry for not updating! I have just been REALLY busy with school! In fact right now, I am hoping we will have a snow day, so I wont get in trouble for not doing my homework. I fell asleep at 5:00 PM and woke up at 11:00 PM. I didn't have time, and right now I am doing this so yeah.... Oooooh! I'm gonna have snow in the next chapter! Yay! I accually hate snow, but it is pretty, and it is really fun to describe it through a cats eyes. Well... enough rambling on my part, Enjoy the story! **

"All cats going to the gathering, gather here!" Foxstar yowled.

Hollyberry was jolted out of her troubled thoughts and slowly got up from her nest. It had been turning extremely cold recently and her thin, sleek coat wasn't keeping her very warm. Even with her winter coat, she couldn't keep warm. She felt a fluffy pelt press against her. It was Larksong. (I just realized this name was used in Bluestar's prophecy! Oops!)

" You looked cold." he mewed simply, " I thought you could use a warm pelt too keep you warm."

"Thanks" she mewed happily.

She hadn't officially accepted his offer, but she had decided to after the gathering. She looked at the cats who were going. Foxstar had changed the cats because many were injured from the battle. Now it was her, Larksong, Birchfrost, Poppyfern, Bearleap, and Oceantide. Poppyfrost was looking unusually plump for early leaf bare, and she had for a while. She let her mind wander the whole run to fourtrees, until her leader yowled that the could go join the others. She went to join a group of warriors talking about prey being scarce. Then she heard a familiar voice screech. She looked around frantically and saw Poppyfern lying on the ground, writhing in a pool of blood. She saw all of the medicine cats rush over to help, and realized the poor she-cat was having kits! Birchfrost rushed over, getting in the way.

" Help her!" he shouted, " She's dying!"

"We are doing the best we can Birchfrost." mewed Blackfog, the shadowclan medicine cat mewed calmly.

Suddenly Poppyfrost yowled, "Birchfrost I love you, but it is my time to go. Love the kits, It's not their fault."

She pushed one more time, allowing the last kit to come out of her body, and took her last breath. Hollyberry dipped her head in grief, but suddenly realized she could take in the kits. She had kept this a secret, but now it was time to tell. She kept this even from her thoughts, thinking the clan would hate her. It wasn't right to get pregnant right when you turn a warrior.

"Foxstar, I can care for the kits." she mewed quietly.

" Are you saying you are going to have kits, Hollyberry?" Her leader asked, no sign of disgust in her voice.

" Yes, I just figured out this morning." she mewed, a little more confidence in her voice.

By this time the rest of the clans were gone, the gathering dismissed, by Snakestar, saying it the business of the clans could wait until the next moon. Hollyberry walked up to the three kits lying on the ground, searching for their mother. They were beautiful. One was a white she cat with a long silky pelt. She had an unusually long tail, and ginger tipped ears, paws and tail. Her eyes were especially stunning. They were dark amber, rimmed with a lighter brown. The other she cat was a dark, almost blue she cat with a white underbelly and paws. She had a quiet elegence about her, even though she was a kit. The third was a white tom with silver patches. He had piercing blue eyes.

" I will name them if you don't want to Birchfrost..." Hollyberry offered.

" I don't care what you do with them!" Birchfrost spat, and stalked away.

" Then, their names will be Flamekit, Waterkit, and Rushkit. I will care for them as if they were my own. Larksong please help me carry them back to camp." she mewed.

Hollyberry knew she would have to talk to him later, but she tried to avoid his eyes.

-------

Once they were back at camp, Hollyberry went to the medicine cat's den to get herbs to help her milk come. Once she got back to the nursery, Larksong was waiting there for her. She walked past him, flicking her tail for him to follow her in to the nursery.

" They're not mine are they? he mewed, very quietly.

"No." she admitted, " They aren't, but Larksong, I need to tell you why they aren't."

He flicked his ears, telling her he was listening.

" I was still an apprentice so I didn't know anything about this." she mewed, shakily. " I was attacked by a loner."

" What!" Larksong yowled, " When?"

" Just a few moons ago." she cried, " I didn't want to tell. I was afraid."

He jumped up, and walked over to nuzzle her.

" We can tell the clan they are mine." He mewed lovingly.

" Larksong, I love you." she mewed, finally getting it out of her mouth, " I have for a long time.

" You already know how I feel, Hollyberry." he mewed, turning around to leave.

She really did love him. All of this time, she had blacked that memory from her mind, never thinking of it. She was glad to get it off of her chest. Then she laid down to let the kits suckle. She drifted off into a soft, innocent sleep, much like what the kits were doing.

**Sorry if this is a little bit of a mature plot, and I never had a discription of the attack! This has been the intention the whole time, but I left out the attack! You will meet the "Loner" soon! I just gave you a HUGE hint! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I just drank soda at 2:00 AM! Not a good idea! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D ;D**


End file.
